Stuck in the soul society!
by SnowyNinja607
Summary: Kimiko Takanawa was just walking to school like any day until she walked into a gate leading her into an adventure of EPIC proportions! Read about her jounrney in becoming a soul reaper and the friends and enemys she will encounter! Later HitsuXoc


DISCLAIMER

Kimiko: I don't own anyone or anything from bleach! BUT I own Kimiko Takanawa! SO enjoy my first published fan fiction. PLEASE REVIEW. I have more to post so reviews=more chapters XD

PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

Kimiko was walking to school one day in the hot, dull, dry Arizona heat.  
"Ugh!!!! It's so hot out*pants*" she said as she kept walking on the sidewalk, then without knowing she walked into a gate leading to a world unknown.

20mins later

'Why does it feel like I should be at school right now…?' She thought………wait……she looks around "WHERE AM I?!?!?!?!" she shouts 'omg this isn't Arizona its looks like freaking feudal Japan!, what am I gonna do….oh my cell phone' she pulls out her cell phone "what no service?, where am I, I ask yet again" she says quietly to herself then she sees a middle aged women and runs up too her " Um mam can I ask what is this place?" Kimiko looked at the women with pleading eyes "Oh dear you're in district 1 of west rukongai or junrin'an are you lost?" the women asked kindly "Um no mam but thank you!" kimi said and ran down the road. 'This is definitely not Arizona let alone the USA…."then she hears a terrible screech she covers her ears in pain then turns around to see a monster coming right at her "GAH!"She starts to run faster.

"Come back child I want to play and your spiritual pressure is strong are you a shinigami?"The monster said with a sadistic laugh. "A shini….what?" Kimiko shouted while running. 'I'm gonna die….' She though then she fell over a rock 'me and my luck '"You will be such a nice meal for me" the monster cackled. Kimiko quickly got up and ran up to a tree and pulled a fallen limb of a branch. "Oh ya well I'm not gonna give up without a fight!" She said as she got into a defensive position. "HA Like a small girl like you could beat me!" the monster shouted "YA wanna bet!" she shouted back. The hollow ran toward her. Then right when she was going to whack it with the branch a figure dressed in a black robe and white jacket over it jump right in front of her "Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!!!" Is all kimi heard then a dragon made of ice crashed right into the monster and froze it. Then she hears a lady's voice "TAICHO! Did you get the hollow?" 'Hollow what kind of monster is that? Who are these people?. Kimiko started to back away "Eh who are you?" the women said in a curious tone. Then the person who had killed the hollow turned around, He had snow white hair and teal eyes. Kimiko just blinked and pointed to herself "Me?" she said in a plain tone. Then the boy piped in "yes you…" he said sounding annoyed. "Why should I tell you two? I don't even know you…" Kimiko said about to turn and walk way the boy appeared in front of her " what is your purpose in this district since it seems the hollow was after you?" the boy said " I don't know…Happy? I was running from that monster I don't even know where I am!" she shouted trying not to cry the events and overwhelmed her. The women was now next to her" You don't know where you are then you must be a soul!" she said kindly "Um don't remember dying on my way to school… I was walking on the sidewalk then I started to realize I wasn't in Arizona anymore…." Kimi said in wonder "You're not dead?!!? Taicho that makes no sense" the lady yelled " I know well have to bring her back to Sou-taicho…" the boy said " I'm not going anywhere with you two till you tell me what is this place and who are you?"Kimi said scared *huff* "Fine I am squad ten captain Hitsugaya Toshiro." "And I am squad 10 lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku! And you're in the soul society" "So your names are Toshiro and Rangiku? Mine is Kimiko it's nice to meet you and what is the soul society?" Kimiko asked in wonder. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho…" the boy yelled "But why do I have to call you captain? I don't even what you are?" Kimi replied "we are shinigami…or messengers of death we help souls…" Rangiku said but was cut off by Kimiko "Your shinigami that monster was about to eat me because he thought I was a shinigami……" Kimiko said. Hitsugaya looked at the girl she looked like someone who belonged in the land of the living. 'She has high spiritual pressure but how did she get here?' he thought. "Eh Taicho she maybe she is special like Ichigo or Orihime?"Rangiku whispered to Toshiro. Kimiko noticing she still had the tree branch in her hand she put it down. "Maybe she has a Zanpaktou!" Rangiku said with cheer. "A Zanpak what?" Kimiko said confused "Rangiku you've said to much let's get her back to Sou-taicho…" Hitsugaya said then with a quick "Hai!" Rangiku picked Kimiko up and put her on her back. "Hold on k?" "What?!?!?" kimi shouted.

10 Minutes later 

Toshiro and Rangiku walked out of the office "He wants to talk to you..." Toshiro said. So with that Kimiko walked in with Toshiro and Rangiku. "You must be the child that isn't dead…why are you here in the soul society? Are you or have you ever worked with hollows" the old man said as soon as she walked in to the office. "Um what? I have no idea what you are talking about all I know is that I was walking to school and then I was being attacked by a monster and then these two showed up and…..and I just want to go home…" she said in a plead. "I'm sorry but you will not be returning home…you seem to have come here on your own so you must be put through training and turned into a shinigami…" the old man said with a serious expression. " What? Wait my famiy th-" she said then got cut off. "No exceptions! you will become a shinigami… Hitsugaya-taicho I leave you in charge of this girl, she will be placed in squad 10 when she is done with her training." "Yes Sou-taicho… "Toshiro said then in a blink of an eye a ninja looking figure came out of nowhere and stabbed Kimiko, and then in shock she says "Why? Why do I have to die yet I don't even know why I'm here…" Kimiko said then slowly fell to be caught by Hitsugaya he laid her down. "This girl will help us against Aizen… her spiritual pressure is strong and contained all she needs is to have her Zanpaktou call to her…" Sou-taicho said the dismissed them.

Back in the squad 10 barracks.

"Taicho will Kimi-Chan be ok?" Rangiku said looking at the girl lying on the bed. "Yes… she should be fine." He said in reply. "Hey Taicho her spiritual pressure is has an ice quality to it like yours did, maybe she's an ice user…. "Rangiku said in a kind voice. "I don't know maybe, but does this girl have the drive to become one…" he said in a curious tone. "I bet she will be strong and I bet you will like her Taicho!" Rangiku sang. "What?!?!?! Matsumoto…."Toshiro said in an annoyed cautious voice. "But Taicho she is sooo cute and she is only like an inch taller then you!" Rangiku squeaked. Hitsugaya began to blush knowing that Kimiko was cute and the height wasn't really and problem…. "AW Taicho you're blushing!" she said with glee. "MATSUMOTO!!!!!!" he yelled in anger about to attack her.

3 days later.

Kimiko woke up with a hazy memory 'What happened….all I remember is that monster and that ninja dude stabbing me…wait, HE STABBED ME OMFG IM DEAD!!!!' Kimiko sat up abruptly in the bed "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"She screamed.

Hitsugaya heard a girl scream and go up and ran to the room it came from. There he saw Kimiko sitting in her bed freaking out and yelling. "SHUT UP WILL YA!!" Hitsugaya yelled louder than her. This caught her attention, "YOU! You're the one who brought me here! This is your fault!" she yelled and her retisu became uneasy. Rangiku ran in "Kimi-Chan your wake!!!!" Rangiku ran up too her and hugged her "Can't……breathe!" the small girl gasped. "Oh! Sorry" Rangiku said. "Why did they kill me? I didn't do anything wrong…" Kimiko began to cry "They stabbed you so that you could be a soul…..not a human…" Toshiro said bluntly. "That's not fair…..I loved my life back home…. I had friends and family, I had one more year till I was out of school…"Kimiko said with a sad expression. "Wait….you have your memory? You're not supposed to remember your human life after you die." Rangiku said. "Well you different anyway so I won't bother wondering" she finished saying then shouted "OH! We need to get you dressed!" Kimiko just got out of bed and grabbed the clothes "I can dress myself!" she growled and pushed them out of the room. 2mins later Kimiko walked out of the room. "Happy!" she said in an angered tone. Kimiko appeared in the normal shinigami uniform but she had a blue sash on her hips over the white one and her purple hair put into a half ponytail. "Wah! You are so cute Kimi-Chan!" Rangiku shouted. Hitsugaya just stared at the girl. 'Well the uniform does look good on- WHAT THE Hell AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!' he thought then began to walk near the office " Matsumoto go do the paperwork…" He said in an annoyed tone. "But TAICHO I want to show Kimiko around!"She whined "Well to bad…*twitch* She is training under me so I have to show her around..." He said in a very annoyed- I- don't-want to-voice. "Let's go Takanawa….." Toshiro said annoyed. "Um my name is Kimiko!" Kimi said with an annoyed tone. "What?" he replied back "I'm not going till you call me by my first name!" she yelled back. After a moment of thinking Hitsugaya mumbled" fine….Kimiko" "What I didn't hear that?" she said with a smirk "Kimiko! Let's go you stubborn girl" he said and grabbed her sleeve and pulled her down the hall. "She won against Taicho….They are going be a cute couple!!!!!" Rangiku squeaked and ran to the bar.

Somewhere in the Gotei 13 

Hitsugaya was dragging Kimiko around to the different squads. "Hey who's the new girl?" Many of the shinigami said. "Wow that girl is cute; I wonder if we should ask her if she wants to hangout" One boy said, "Wait she's getting dragged around by Hitsugaya-Taicho so maybe she's his?" "Pssh like Hitsugaya –Taicho could get a girl!" that sentence made Toshiro twitch. "Ne? Toshiro-kun what's wrong?"Kimiko looked at him with a confused face. "Nothing! Just keep walking! And it's Hitsugaya-TAICHO to you!"Hitsugaya said and pulled the girl to the 13th division.

They reached the Taicho's office " Oi! Joshiro it me." Hitsugaya said in a grunt. " Oh! Little shiro-kun came to visit how nice…Well who may this adorable girl be?" The man asked nicely. "Oh I'm Kimiko Takanawa sir…" she said in a shy tone. " Oh? You're the girl who appeared here couple days ago, well it is very nice to meet you! And Shiro-kun here is more candy..." " ….." was all that Hitsugaya said when he was given the candy. " Oh and here is some for the cute girl!" Ukitake said with a kind smile giving the girl a chocolate bar. "Oh! Thank you!" Kimiko said with a smile.' Wow candy that's the nicest thing someone has given me since I've been here!' She thought before she could say thank you she was cut off by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya said " Joshiro…I have a question to ask…." Toshiro said with a calm tone. But was cut off by the noise of two voices " I said I was gonna get Taicho tea!!!!" a girl said. "UM no he said for me to get it!" a boy said. Kimiko got curious and looked outside to find………( Cliff hanger!!!!!!! X3)

End of Chapter 1

Kimiko: Well I love it X3

Hitsugaya: pfft

Kimiko: Toshiro!!!!!! You mean….

Rangiku: Taicho be nice to you girlfriend

Kimiko: //////

Hitsugaya: //// SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

Snowangel607: Well I really hope you liked it! Pleasesubscribe and review!!!!!!!


End file.
